Panem's Labyrinth
by RobP96
Summary: It's the 49th Hunger Games and local legend Ares has just been reaped to represent District 2. With his Mother as his mentor, will he be able to win the hearts of the Capitol audience or will he be another forgotten tribute. With his striking beauty and immense strength, will he survive the arena, or fall pray to that which stalks its many walls.


**Panem's Labyrinth**

A great cheer went up as Ares stomped up the great stone steps of the Justice Building, his muscles rippling in the sun, before taking his place next to the bejewelled escort. Ares was something of a legend in District 2, at age 6; he managed to destroy a huge rock that had fallen into his house, trapping his mother and father in their room with only a basic bronze pickaxe. After that he was fast-tracked into training as a Block-Breaker on the production line. And now, aged 18, he was one of the strongest and most attractive people in the whole of District 2, and while many were crying over losing such an incredible person, many were cheering, as they knew that he could send a pickaxe through your skull in the blink of an eye. When the escort took them into the Justice Building, Ares raised his hand to a huge roar that was echoing around the large square, his face shining from the many TV screens placed around the edges.

When Ares walked into the dining car, his mother rose and swiftly kissed him on the forehead. 'I've been waiting to mentor you for a long time my dear' she said, before leading him to a table filled with notes on him; including his favourite weapons, his speed, strength and everything else he'd need to win the 49th Hunger Games. 'I can't be in better hands' he replied, before taking his seat opposite her. Ares mother had won the games 20 years ago at the age of 16. He had seen it many times, and saw how she managed to break the boy from 1's skull with a large rock with only one arm, the other having been broken a few days prior. While the train was making its day long journey to the Capitol, Ares' mother coached him on how to act during the parade, and went through what stations to go to during training.

When the great doors opened to the City Centre, the cheering intensified as the glistening, jewel covered pair from District 1 glided out into the open, followed by Ares and the small 14 year old that had been picked with him. Ares looked striking in a plain, light blue workers overall tied at the waist to show off his incredible muscles, and to intimidate the other tributes who, like the audience, couldn't seem to take their eyes off him. The tributes rolled into the square and faced the President's Mansion, ready for President Snow to make his usual speech. After the speech Ares was whisked back to the Training Centre, and shot up to the second floor, where he ate, before being ordered to bed with the instructions to get up early enough to be the first pair at training the next morning.

During training, Ares focused on his sword-fighting, and while it was not his weapon of choice, he still excelled at it, and absorbed many of the skills the mentor taught him. Per his mother's instruction, he also trained in spear throwing, as it was much more difficult to kill someone by throwing a sword than it was a spear. Due to his brutal nature and exquisite skill, he managed to score an 11, while the other careers only managed 8's and 9's. His interview outfit was a similar design to his chariot one; a set of black trousers and a simple black vest that covered his muscular chest. He answered Caesar's questions easily, and was a firm favourite to win.

As Ares stepping into his tube, his mother bade him good luck as it shut, sealing off all outside noise. Ares stood firm as the tube slowly pushed him into this year's arena, and a smile grew as he saw the large stone walls and the scared looking tributes all being raised at a path into the huge labyrinth that surrounded the cornucopia. Scanning the field, he saw the other careers and then looked into the mouth of the cornucopia, spotting a dangerous looking double handed sword. As he was getting ready to run, he worked out who he was going to target first. As the gong rang he burst off his pedestal and charged towards the mouth. As Ares grabbed the sword he had spotted, he span round and swiftly skewered the boy from District 7 as he tried to sneak up on him with a scimitar. Leaping forward, he swung his blade through the air, slicing through the thin jackets that had been provided and ripping open the other tributes that got in his way. Two hours later, Ares sat wiping the blood from his sword as the pairs from 1 and 4 pawed their way through the large pile of life saving items. Picking up another, smaller sword and a large rucksack, he and the other careers set off down one of the many paths to hunt down their competitors.

Later that night; after the 13 dead tributes had illuminated the sky; the ground of the cornucopia opened, releasing the 8 foot Minotaur that would make these games unique. Armed with a battle axe and remarkable stamina, the beast charged down the path that the careers had run down earlier in the day. Over the next few days, the career packs had managed to hunt down another 3 tributes, and were confused as to why the tributes were dying off without their help, as the arena was far too large for it to be a coincidence. Fearing that the increasing lack of tributes would soon lead to his assassination by his so called 'allies', Ares left the group on the pretence of looking for water. After changing his directions several times, he slowed down to a steady walk, unaware of the heavy breathing that was following him. Turing round as he heard a roar, Ares was face to face with the Minotaur that had killed so many. As the raging beast raised his battleaxe, Ares dived to the side, drawing his blade and ramming it deep into the beast's chest. Before he could remove it however, the Minotaur simply ripped out the protruding handle and let out a deathly roar. Knowing he couldn't fight the creature, he hoped he could elude it and swiftly set off in the opposite direction, fully aware that the monster was pounding after him.

After an hour of running, Ares dived into a sideward alley, before drawing his lighter, swifter blade. As the Minotaur swung his deadly axe, Ares ducked, causing it to become stuck in the thick stone walls that had the tributes trapped. Seizing the opportunity, Ares swung his blade into the hand of the beast, causing him to release his hold on the axe and pounce at Ares. The battle was swift and vicious, with the Capitol audience glued to every second of it. As the Minotaur launched at him, Ares drove his sword deep into the monster, but to no avail. Despite the constant attacks, the Minotaur had the upper hand, using his formidable strength to rip off Ares' right arm, removing both his sword and his chance of winning the games. The beast threw his mighty fist into the head of the beautiful and deadly tribute, crushing his skull instantly, before destroying the rest of his body in a rampage.

Though wounded, the Minotaur followed the smell of the fire that the Careers were camped around, and rose from the shadows to decapitate the girl from 1, before destroying the bodies of Ares' fellow tributes, despite their extraordinary skill and power. The small boy from District 3 that had not stopped moving from the day the games started was named winner of the 49th Hunger Games completely by default, much to the dismay of the Capitol audience, who had hoped that the handsome and brutal boy from District 2 would return, and become even greater than before.


End file.
